My One and Only Tetsuya Kuroko
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Aomine séchait l'entraînement comme d'habitude jusqu'à ce que Momoi lui dise que Tetsu est à l'hôpital. Aomine s'y précipite et se décide à combattre Kagami Taiga pour Tetsu. Tetsu sera t-il son ombre une fois de plus? One-shot.


My one and only one Kuroko Tetsuya

**Disclaimer: ** Rien n'est à moi, l'histoire est à Devils Never Cry, l'image de couverture à je ne sais pas qui, et évidemment, les persos sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_Bref, en lisant le chap 220 (même si ça fait déjà un moment maintenant) je me suis sentie vraiment trop triste (naaan, pourquoi, Aomine ? Pourquoiiiii ?) et ça m'a donné envie d'aller lire des Aokuro, puis d'en traduire un, pour le fun…_

* * *

_Tu n'as pas besoin d'une nouvelle lumière… Je serai toujours ta lumière… Bordel, qui est ce mec, ce Kagami? Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'une nouvelle lumière… Quand tu m'as, moi ?_

**Tetsuya Kuroko…**

_Mon unique et seule ombre… Personne ne peut le remplacer, personne ne peut l'éloigner de moi, Daiki Aomine. Je ne te laisserai pas partir, Tetsu… Tu es à moi… Mon ombre._

* * *

« Hey ! Debout ! Pourquoi es-tu ici à te reposer ? Tous les autres sont en train de s'entraîner ! » Une voix réveilla Aomine. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en papillonnant pour voir sa propre manager, Satsuki Momoi. Une petite moue était sur son visage, montrant son mécontentement à Aomine. L'adolescent rebelle se releva de sa position allongée et s'étira un peu avant de faire face à la beauté aux cheveux oses.

« ça pose problème ? Je gagnerai quel que soit le prochain match. Qui s'en soucie ? » Dit Aomine avant de partir puisque sa cachette avait été découverte. Rester ici aurait signifié qu'elle l'aurait traîné jusqu'au terrain de basket.

« Et dire que je suis venue jusqu'ici juste pour t'avertir pour Tetsu-kun… » Elle sourit légèrement, sachant qu'il serait bien plus intéressé par le bleuté. Aomine se tourna pour lui faire face une nouvelle fois, les yeux emplis de possessivité. Il avait perdu une fois son ombre, mais maintenant il était plus que déterminé à reprendre Tetsuya Kuroko à cet inconnu Kagami Taiga.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Tetsu ? » Lui demanda Aomine. Elle soupira fortement et sut que c'était la seule chose à laquelle Aomine s'intéresserait jamais. Même lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, elle n'avait jamais vu Aomine aussi fasciné par quelqu'un… Qui aurait pu croire que c'était juste un autre gars d'allure normal ?

« Tetsu-kun… Il est à l'hôpital actuellement. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il va bien, juste une légère blessure, c'est tout. » Aussitôt qu'elle eut finit sa phrase, les yeux d'Aomine changèrent complètement.

« Quel hôpital ? » demanda l'homme; sa voix était pleine de rage. « Celui en ville _(ndt : je sais, c'est bizarre, parce qu'où peut être l'hôpital si ce n'est en ville, mais selon tous les dicos que j'ai pu prendre, « down-town » c'est : « ville ». Bref, si vous avez mieux, dites le moi, je le saurai pour une prochaine fois)_. Attends, tu n epeux pas aller voir Tetsu-kun maintenant ! Tu as un match dans 30minutes ! » Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir informé Aomine de l'état de Tetsu. Le plus grand courut à la recherche de son ombre bien-aimée, laissant la fille criant derrière lui alors qu'il dépassait les portes du lycée.

* * *

Aomine Daiki arriva à l'accueil de l'hôpital de ville. Son visage était trempé de sueur puisqu'il avait juste courut jusqu'ici, Tetsu occupant seul son esprit. L'infirmière de l'accueil fut totalement choquée par son apparence.

« Dans quelle c-chambre est K-Kuroko Tetsuya ? » Il plaqua sa main sur le bureau pour montrer son impatience. Il était fatigué et tentait de son mieux de retrouver son souffle.

« Chambre 6 » lui dit rapidement l'infirmière, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Aomine se précipitait déjà dans le couloir vers l'endroit où son ancien coéquipier/amant se trouvait. Aomine avait senti le monde s'écrouler quand il avait entendu que Tetsu était à l'hôpital. Peu importe qui pouvait être sa nouvelle lumière, ce mec ne faisait pas un bon travail de protection pour le petit et fragile garçon aux cheveux bleus. La porte de la chambre était grande ouverte et tous ceux de Seirin étaient là.

Riko Aida, Teppei Kiyoshi, Junpei Hyuga, Shun Izuki, Rinnosuke Mitobe, Shinji Koganei, Satoshi Tsuchida, Furihata, Kawahara, et la lumière inutile, Taiga Kagami. Tous entouraient le lit Aomine ne pouvait pas voir Tetsu de là où il se tenait.

« Daiki Aomine ? Le lycée Tôô n'a-t-il pas un tournoi aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Junpei Hyuga au grand homme en se levant de son siège. Aomine ignora ses questions… Tout ce pour quoi il était venu était Tetsu. Il s'avança et dégagea de son chemin tout ce qui était entre lui et son ombre. Mais il y était… Tetsuya Kuroko. Le bleuté reposait sur le lit silencieusement, dormant sans bruit.

« Tetsu… Réveille-toi. » La douce voix qu'avait Aomine fit garder le silence à tous. L'homme bronzé secoua légèrement le bras de Kuroko et tenta de réveiller le garçon. « Tetsu… Réveille-toi. » Cette fois, la voix d'Aomine était plus forte et ses secousses plus dures. Finalement, l'ombre se réveilla et leva le regard sur son _ancienne_ lumière.

« Aomine-kun ? » Le plus grand avait oublié combien la voix de son ombre était douce. Ces yeux bleus vides l'observèrent avec confusion, toujours dans les brumes du réveil.

« Tetsu… Pourquoi es-tu ici, à l'hôpital ? » Aomine lui rendit son regard.

« C'est l'hôpital ? » Kuroko, une fois de plus, était distrait et ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qui c'était passé.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas, Kuroko-kun ? Kagami a essayé de faire un dunk mais il a sauté trop haut et s'est cogné contre le panier à la place. Ensuite, il est tombé sur toi. L'infirmière a dit que tu avais quelques blessures mineures… Ce n'est vraiment rien de quoi s'inquiéter. Je pense que ce qui s'est passé est plutôt amusant~ » chantonne Teppei, qui regarda ensuite la tête rouge d'un Kagami de mauvaise humeur. Tous rirent sauf l'énervé mais embarrassé Kagami Taiga. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ratait un dunk mais c'était la première fois qu'il tombait sur sa propre ombre.

Aomine les regarda avec des yeux vides puis se mit à rire en tentant d'imaginer le grand et rude Kagami tomber sur le petit et fragile Tetsu.

_**Tetsu**__ sourit._

C'était probablement ce qui avait manqué le plus à Aomine. Le sourire sur le visage innocent de Tetsu lui faisait oublier ses problèmes et ses erreurs. C'était ce qui lui avait manqué le plus et maintenant Kagami Taiga, la nouvelle lumière, avait ce qu'il voulait et ce qui était sien…

Aomine était furieux… Pourquoi de toutes les personnes Tetsu avait choisi Kagami ? N'était-il pas assez bon pour lui ? Sa lumière n'était-elle pas assez forte pour Tetsu ? Qu'avait Kagami qu'il n'avait pas ? Ou…

Tetsu l'avait-il _**trahi **_?

Aomine se tourna et chercha des yeux Kagami une fois que le grand rouge fut repéré, il l'attrapa par le col et déclara la guerre.

« Faisons un match. Le gagnant sera la nouvelle lumière de Tetsu. Si tu gagnes, Tetsu est entièrement à toi et à Seirin, mais si je gagne, Tetsu me reviens ! » Aomine était plus que déterminé à ravoir son ombre.

« Amènes-toi ! » lui cria en retour Kagami

« Je te vois demain au terrain de basket de Seirin à 14H. » N'ayant rien d'autre à dire, Aomine jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Tetsu avant de quitter la chambre dans le silence.

« TOI, IDIOT ! Sais tu ce que tu viens de faire ? » La manager, Riko Aida, frappa la tête du rouge et gronda le jeune adolescent pour avoir pris une décision téméraire sans avoir pensé aux conséquences.

« J'ai accepté ce match. C'est quoi le problème ? » Kagami massa sa tête et regarda ailleurs, ne comprenent absolument pas pourquoi elle l'avait frappé.

« Si tu perds, Kuroko ne pourra plus jamais jouer pour nous ! _(ndt : oui oui,__ pour __nous…. Genre Kuroko est un esclave pour eux. Ou alors c'est une formulation spécifique anglaise, mais je ne crois pas, il me semble que ça veut bien dire __pour__ nous. Pas __avec __nous. Bref)_. Kagami, tu es un idiot ! » Les autres membres grommelèrent, très inquiets de pouvoir perdre Kuroko.

Tandis que le reste de l'équipe était en train de crier dans la chambre, Kuroko était une fois de plus ignoré et invisible. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir Aomine sortir de l'hôpital.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_« Tetsu ! c'est incroyable de jouer au basket avec toi, sur le même terrain… Tes passes arrivent toujours aux bons moments. » Aomine regarda dans les yeux de Tetsu : les deux partageaient quelques coups d'œil et sourires._

_« Aomine-kun… Pense-tu que nous serons toujours capables de jouer ainsi ? »_

_« Pourquoi cette question, soudainement ? Toi et moi… Nous deux formeront la meilleure équipe du Japon ! Peu importe ce qui arrive, Tetsu, nous atteindrons le top ensemble ! » Aomine se pencha vers le bleuté et captura ses lèvres en un doux baiser. Tetsu se rapprocha et embrassa le garçon bronzé une nouvelle fois._

_***Fin flashback***_

* * *

Tous savaient qu'Aomine et Tetsu avaient été des amis proches, mais personne n'avait su qu'ils avaient été plus que ça. C'était le vilain petit secret d'Aomine et de Kuroko. Parfois, ils avaient partagé des nuits passionnées ensemble mais personne ne l'avait découvert parce que sur le terrain… Les deux le gardaient secret. Il y avait eu seulement quelques fois où ils l'avaient fait à l'extérieur sur le terrain de basket ou dans les douches. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas été pris une seule fois. Kagami n'avait jamais été un remplaçant d'Aomine… Kagami ne pourrait jamais remplacer Aomine dans le cœur de Tetsuya.

Les moments et souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés ne pourraient jamais être oubliés ou remplacés. Il n'y avait aucun endroit, aucun instant où Kuroko pouvait être plus heureux que lorsqu'il était avec Aomine. Sa bien-aimée lumière était irremplaçable. Kagami gagnerait-il la bataille ou la détermination d'Aomine lui rendrait-il son ombre ?

* * *

_**Le jour suivant**_

Kagami avait fait des exercices intenses et était fin prêt pour le match. Tous lui avaient souhaité le meilleur et lui avaient dit qu'ils le castreraient s'il perdait. La pièce devint silencieuse et tendue alors qu'un de la Génération des Miracles y entrait. Aomine Daiki était là.

Le terrain fut aussitôt illuminé pour le plus difficile match jamais vu. Le un-contre-un était sur le point de commencer et tous étaient déjà inquiets de ce qu'il adviendrait. Kuroko était là, assis sur un banc, regardant ses deux lumières se battre pour lui. C'était une bataille stupide et Kuroko savait déjà qui serait le vainqueur… Il était sûr à 100% de ça… Aomine gagnerait cette bataille pour lui… Ce n'était pas que Kuroko pensait que Kagami ne pouvait pas gagner mais Kuroko croyait juste plus en Aomine qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Le sifflet retentit et le match commença. Kuroko ferma les yeux et attendit le sifflet final qui déclarerait Aomine vainqueur.

Peu après, Le sifflet final retentit et Kuroko ouvrit ses yeux seulement pour voir que sa prédiction était, une fois de plus, juste. Aomine Daiki VS Kagami Taiga, les scores étaient 101-100. Serin était silencieuse et tous ses espoirs étaient perdus. Kagami restait debout, en état de choc après leur match Aomine l'avait battu et Kuroko n'était à présent plus son ombre.

« … Les jeux sont fait… Aomine Daiki… Est le gagnant » Annonça tristement Junpei Hyuga alors qu'il regardait le sol, incapable de faire face aux autres.

Tous regardèrent Aomine quitter le terrain, suivi de Kuroko. Le petit garçon aux cheveux bleus se retourna pour regarder Seirin une dernière fois.

« Tu as bien joué, Kagami-kun. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu aurais été capable de tenir tête ainsi à Aomine-kun. » Kuroko sourit à Kagami avant de partir avec Aomine.

« Aomine-kun… Quelle était la signification de ce match ? » Demanda Kuroko en rattrapant sa lumière. Aomine se tourna avec Tetsu et attrapa son épaule avant de l'entraîner dans un puissant baiser. Tetsuya se détourna, tentant de se défaire de sa prise.

« Parce que _**tu**_ m'as manqué… _**Tu**_ m'as manqué, _**Tetsu**_ ! Ce que nous étions avant me manque ! Ta voix, ton sourire, tes yeux, ton toucher me manquent. Je ne veux pas que d'autres voient ce sourire… Tu es à moi ! Tu es mon ombre et tu ne peux pas être l'ombre de ce stupide gars ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! » Aomine était conscient que cela paraissait chochotte, mais il avait besoin de Tetsu plus que de n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Tetsu… S'il te plaît… Reviens moi… » Alors que ces doux mots quittaient les lèvres d'Aomine… Kuroko l'étreignit fermement, ne le laissant pas partir. Les yeux d'Aomine s'écarquillèrent de surpeise.

« Je ne t'ai jamais quitté, Daiki… J'étais toujours ton ombre et je le serai toujours. Kagami ne peux pas te remplacer, pas qu'il ait jamais été ton remplaçant, d'ailleurs. » Ces mots résonnèrent dans le cœur d'Aomine pendant très, très longtemps. Peut-être que Tetsu ne se rendait pas compte d'à quel point ces mots comptaient, mais pour Aomine… Ces mots étaient le monde _(ndt : désoléé, cette phrase n'a pas vraiment de sens, mais j'ai essayé de garder la traduction plus ou moins littérale)_

Les deux quittèrent les rues pour l'appartement d'Aomine, où il habitait seul puisque ses parents n'étaient pas en ville. Leurs vêtements furent abandonnés au sol sans aucune délicatesse. La chambre s'emplit de gémissements passionnés. Le son des gémissements de Tetsu avait manqué à Aomine.

« Dis mon nom, Tetsu… » Aomine s'enfonça profondément en Tetsu et toucha ce doux endroit spécial à l'intérieur du garçon, le faisant se cambrer et gémir de plaisir. Kuroko s'agrippa fermement à Aomine tandis qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin. « Daiki ! » Cria Kuroko en jouissant, Aomine venant profondément en Tetsu, la chaleur étant insupportable. Ils s'affaissèrent sur le lit et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

« Je t'aime, Tetsuya… » Aomine embrassa une nouvelle fois Kuroko.

« Je t'aime aussi, Daiki… »

Les deux joueurs de basket s'endormirent, ne se souciant pas de ce que pourrait être leur futur… Qui le savait et qui s'en souciait. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était l'un de l'autre. Ça ne posait plus problème… Avec Tetsu à ses côtés… Aomine n'avait besoin de rien de plus.

_Je serai ta lumière, si tu es mon ombre._

* * *

Aomine Daiki X Kuroko Tetsuya

* * *

_SVP, reviews?_


End file.
